


Sebastian and the letter.

by Mormortrash



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: Art, Art College, College, Cute, Fluff, James Moriarty - Freeform, JiM - Freeform, M/M, SEBASTIAN - Freeform, Teen AU, i kinda like it, idk - Freeform, mormor, sebastian moran - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mormortrash/pseuds/Mormortrash
Summary: Sebastian finally gets his letter back from the art college he wanted to go to. But what will the result be and what effect will this have on the young Moran?





	

At 17 years old, Sebastian was painting any thing that he could. He'd put his application in for the University of Arts in London, and he was terrified. Terrified that he wouldn't get in, that they wouldn't let him follow his dream d art school; that he'd be stuck in Carlisle with his father, that he'd work 3 jobs for the rest of his life, that he'd spend his entire life next to his fathers bed, reading to him and making sure he didn't choke on his own sick.   
He didn't want that. He wanted to get out of this house as fast as he could. He's in his room, painting when the letter comes. He rushes downstairs, grabs it out of his fathers hand and rips it open.   
His face falls when he reads the words. His hands tighten into fists and he screws the letter up, throwing it against the wall. He storms out of the house before his father can see the tears spilling down his face. 

He didn't get in.

He was found a few hours later, on the Moriarty's porch, being taken in by his boyfriends dad, arms wrapped around the crying boy. "Come in, kid. It's alright." Jim's mother sees him and sighs softly, pushing his hair back to kiss him on the forehead. "I just had a very worried phone call from your father. Sebastian, my boy. It's going to be okay." Sebastian just embraces her, arms wrapping around both of them. He was lucky to have two people who were like parents to him, and his dad. His dad was one of the most important people in his life. He'd helped him so much, supported him. Bought him art supplies, driven him to gallery's and shows.   
Sebastian sleeps on the sofa that night, in dry clothes that he'd borrowed from Jim's dad, a little baggy on him. 

"Yeah, Gus, don't worry. He's here. Fast asleep on the sofa. We'll bring him back tomorrow with Jim. Find another school for him to go to."


End file.
